Warren's Torture
by Volixagarde
Summary: Warren is trapped to pay for his crimes. Spin off from "The Super Fun Stories of the Secondary Scoobies in Memory Castle" Rated M for later violence and gore and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe, to Kruegerdave, who initially inspired this fic... Thanks so much!**

I open the door to his cell in my castle.

His room is actually nice. The walls are painted a rich teal, posters for assorted nerdy stuff hanging on them. A single light hangs from the ceiling, making the room feel bright. He has a large, comfy bed, a television, stuff to make his room more comfortable. Hell, he even has his own private bathroom.

He lays deeply asleep in the bed, snoring loudly. Thank god I gave him clothes.

I change my appearance with magic, making myself look like Andrew.

"Warren!" I cry out in Andrew's voice.

"What?" Warren yawns, rolling over to face me.

"You're alive!" I say, running up to him. "I thought Spike had killed you!"

"I think the Authoress healed me," Warren says, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"I don't know, the Authoress just teleported me here!" I say excitedly. I kiss Warren on the lips, internally trying not to gag.

"Back off, dude," Warren says, pushing me away.

I shift back into my normal form.

"I had to know," I say, wiping my lips on my wrist, and then wipe that on my pink and white striped sundress.

"Figures," Warren shrugs.

"And to answer your question, you're in my prison," I say, looking around.

"Prison?" Warren scoffs. "This is a prison? Hell, this is awesome!"

"Don't get too happy," I cackle.

"Fine, fine," Warren sighs. "This room is crap,"

I summon a plate of food into my hand. A large, meat filled sandwich and a bunch of snack food fill it.

"Here's your food, dear" I say, setting it carefully on his bedside table.

"Thanks," he says greedily, grabbing at the food.

"No problem," I say cheerily.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" Warren asks.

"Doing what?" I ask innocently.

"You know. Letting me live,"

I turn to him.

"Maybe I want you," I say flirtily. My mind tries to make me barf, but I suppress it.

"Wait, aren't you like, 14, or something?"

"Nearly 15. Does it matter?"

"I mean, would it be kind of creepy?"

"Dude. You made a date rape orb pretty much," I smirk. "I don't compare,"

Warren stays silent.

"Maybe I admire you though. You are smart, cunning, kinda nerdy," I count off his qualities on my hand. Those are the only three I can think of, so I stop.

"Do you like my scheming?" He says, setting down his food and standing up.

"I envy it," I smirk, standing closer to him. Only a few inches of space between us.

"Do you like the way I can control people?" Only three inches now.

"I want to be able to do that," One inch.

"Do you like me as a villain?" Our bodies are touching.

"You are the most evil villain I know,"

He grabs me by my upper arms and kisses me.

Control my gag reflex, control my gag reflex. I have to be able to act to play the game.

I kiss him back.

I should join theater.

Kissing someone who's about 7 years older than me, someone I hate, god damn.

"I should go," I say, pulling away. "I have to go check on the group still exploring,"

"Is this still your castle?" Warren asks, sitting back down. "This room, I mean,"

"It is," I say, leaving.

**Well, you like? I need ideas for torture, so PM me or if you're brave, leave them in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The real fun, bitches! Have fun, and remember to suggest ideas!**

**Day 7**

I wonder if Warren's noticing the missing posters that disappear one at a time, every night.

I re enter his cell for the first time since day one.

"Authoress!" Warren says, standing up. "I thought you'd abandoned me!"

"Not yet," I smirk.

His face is rough, like he hasn't shaved in a week. Wait, no, that's exactly what happened.

"God, I missed you," He runs up to me and kisses me.

Smile for the camera, act for the audience.

I kiss him back lightly.

The camera, the audience, is him.

"You know, I think I might be going crazy. It seems like the posters are disappearing!"

"Must be," I say flatly.

"Also, is the food getting worse?"

"Dunno,"

"Can you, umm, stay here for a bit?"

"No,"

"Oh," He sighs dejectedly.

"Bye," I say casually, turning back to the door.

"Please stay," He says, hugging me to him from behind.

Making sure the door's locked, I teleport away.

Soon the real fun will begin.

**Day 10**

The disappearing of stuff has progressed quickly. The walls are gone of posters, and has faded to a light gray. The floor changed from hardwood to white tile. Most of his furniture has gone except for an uncomfortable cot. Even his bathroom has been closed off, replaced with a bucket.

He's now being fed plain rice.

He also is down to no clothing.

When I open the door to his cell, he leaps up like a madman.

"Authoress!" He says excitedly.

"Stay away from me," I say coldly, circling around him slowly.

"Authoress?" he asks, reaching out to touch me.

"I said stay away!" I scream, pointing a knife at him.

Secretly, I've been counting every word he's said, both to me and himself, for the last three days.

"Fine, fine," He says, recoiling.

"Good boy," I say patronizingly. "Now sit!"

Warren grunts and sits. I smirk. (-0-0-0-0-)

"Now," I say, squatting next to him. "Lay back,"

He takes a deep breath a lays back. I sit on his stomach and move his arms out, locking them in place with magical straps.

"What are you doing?" he asks warily.

"Hush, boy," I say, flipping my knife in my hand for him to see. My eyes scan over his upper body, like he's a piece of meat. Where to cut, where to cut?

"Seriously, what are you doing?" He asks urgently.

I lean down to kiss my prisoner, biting his lip as I drag the knife down his chest in short, quick motions. My lips muffle his screams.

I sit back up and look at him. I cut into his soft flesh again and again, counting each stroke, watching the blood drip. One for every word, once for every scream.

His scream start to annoy me, so I pull a Dark Willow and sew his mouth shut with a magic thread and continue the torture.

Eventually, I've counted enough, and I push lightly on a few of his wounds, making more blood ooze out.

My onix knife is also covered in the stuff, so I lick the blood off to disgust him. I swipe the blade between his lips, breaking the threads. He inhales deeply.

"What was that for?" He coughs.

Four more swipes, these all on his face, dangerously close to his eyes.

"Seriously, stop that!" He begs.

Three more, these tracing his lips as he squirms beneath me.

"Wait," He says, eyes lighting up.

One slash along the edge of his nose.

"You're cutting for every word I say!"

Seven lucky swipes, these down near his hips.

"I'll shut up now," He whimpers.

Four swipes on his ribs.

Silence from him.

"Good," I smirk. "Finally learned to be silent,"

He tries to sit up, but the ethereal chains around his wrist prevent him.

"We're not done yet, now, silly boy," I say, stabbing the knife into his arm just so I won't have to put it back in my pocket. I sew up his lips with a flick of my wrist.

I summon short little walls in a rectangle around him, and get off of him. I snap my fingers, and a liquid seeps in slowly.

A slosh of it hits a knife cut, and he screams through his lips. The liquid, you may ask? A special mixture of lemon juice and salt.

As the mixture rise, and he writhes in pain, it slips over his face. He tries to lift his head, but it eventually overtake his him. He fights and fights, but he eventually gives up and starts sobbing.

"Bored now," I say, putting on my Dark Willow disguise and smirking. My wrist flicks, and his skin is entirely ripped off.

Eventually, I do actually get bored of seeing him squirming and drowning, so I return everything to normal. No torture, no entrapment, no disguises. Just him gasping for air. I walk up to him and retrieve my knife, causing him to wince slightly.

He looks better with skin, I have to say.

"See you later, love," I say, flashing a grin and waving as I disappear.


End file.
